Twisted Soul
by NobodyRemembered
Summary: About a dream that I had once. It's not for the sensitive souls.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story. A story about a dream I had. It involves death, murder, love, and betrayal. It is not for the sensitive hearts or people who get attached easily.

It began on a normal day, just like this. It was cold, gloomy, and windy. The wind was like a lone wolf, howling at the full moon that shone down on the poor mans corpse. His corpse had been there a while it seemed, for the eyes were soup like in appearence, and maggots spilled out of different places in his body like when blood slowly oozes out of an fresh wound. That was when it happened. He got up. Slowly, but he did it. He got up, looked at me, and made an aweful groanig noise, then came at me. I did'nt know what to do. I stood there for a while, unsure if I was hallucinating or not. I quickly came to when he grabbed my arm. He bit at me, but I kicked before his teeth could land the bite.

I ran. Not knowing where to but I ran. I ran and ran as if I was the victim in a horror movie. I had been on my way to school, walking cause I lived only a few blocks away. I finally got to the school and ran in the band hall livid. Everyone seemed fine. Nothing was wrong. My normal group was there, in over to the left. The so called "Preps" (Which mainly consisted of Senoirs and Juniors) was by Mrs. Hale's office. The couples in the corner, and the "Weirdos" in the locker area. I did'nt understand, did nobody know what was going on? Had it been just a dream? I went to my group and explained to them what had happened. They told me I was high and I needed help. They told me I had finally lost it.

Skylar was basically the leader of our group. She had chest length brown hair that was usually down, and slightly curled inward toward the bottom. Her usual get-up was a baggy shirt-cute shirts though, in-style. Along with skinny jeans and the same pair of balck and blue converse. Her un-related twin, Brittany, would be the most loved of our group. She was always dressed at the top notch of cuteness, with her white converse. She had dark brown hair with bangs to the left and her hair went past her shoulders. When they tried to take me to the nurse's office when I pushed them down. They both looked at me with a look of disgust that I had never seen before. I left then not wanting to be looked at that way anymore. I was on my way to the Girls Restroom when he stopped me. Out of all people it had to be him. He looked at me directly in the eyes with an important looking shine in his eyes and said "You've seen it too."

This is the first chapter. Feel free to leave reviews. I apologize for the speling errors there probably are and the grammar errors too. I don't have spell check on my computer and I'm trying to catch everything. Thanks for spending your valuable time reading my story.

-NobodyRemembered- 


	2. The Road to Nowhere

-NobodyRemembered-

Chapter Two- Realization

"You've seen it too?" he asked, impatiently waiting for an answer. "I think... I'm not sure what I saw, but it was'nt normal." Ethan, with his light brown hair that came right above his eyes and his big blue eyes that shined like the moon over an ocean, right down to his skinny jeans with his black vans, was a great friend. Possibly the greatest. He had been there for me since the beginning of marching season, and we immediatly became best friends. I trusted him, not knowing why- I usually take time to trust people. Not with him though. He grabbed me and pulled me into the uniform closet. "We have to tell Luke, and everyone." I looked at him in disbelief. So it was'nt a hallucination after all. It was real, all of it. "I tried telling people already, it does'nt end well. I mean how do you tell people Zombie Apocalypse starts today? We need to get out of here and be somewhere safe." He looked at me for a long while then finally spoke up. " We're not leaving without our friends. Luke, Josh, Ashton, Macy, Ty, and Hayley. Not without all of them." I thought about it for a while, if this really is something like the zombie apocalypse, we would need a group. This could be our group. "Fine. Go get them I'll wait here"

*****  
>We had all talked it through. We were to stay in the uniform closet until the school went into chaos. Call us cruel, but we only needed each other. I'll never know what Ethan said to them, but they believed it, full-heartedly. It was lunch before the first person screamed. It was the moset blood curdling, piercing scream I had ever heard. A scream of nothing but pure terror, fear, and desperatness. That's when we peeked out. It was michelle, a girl in my group that would never hurt a fly. I stepped out in the hall and looked at her, she was on the ground, blood pooling around her, painting the white tiles a deep crimson red. She looked me in the eyes, and screamed for help, but all I could do is simply stare as one of my friend bit into her flesh and fed off of her. Luke quickly pulled me aside and pushed the thing off of her. He stabbed it in the head with a pen, which seemed to work. I ran over to her and held her as she breathed her final words. She looked at me and simply whispered one word. "Live". She died there. The first victim. I could'nt move. It was like the halls where spinning and everything was flying around me. Ethan grabbed me by the hand and pulled me away. Next thing I knew we were crammed in his 5 person jeep. On the road to no where. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A comforting place

Somewhere on the way into his jeep, I must've bumped my head, because I Passed out almost immediatly when we got in.

I looked around before raising my head up to see the road. The sky was dark and the trees were swaying quite a bit, so I figure it's still windy. Most of us were asleep. Ethan was driving, and Ty and someone were sitting basically in each others laps in the front. Was that... Seth?! Seth was basically the perfect guy. He was tall, extremely athletic, had the big puppy eyes and the nice guy attitude. Well I think it would be a nice guy attitude. He's really quiet, and only talks around a few people, Ty being one of them. It took me a while, but I was in Lukes lap, Josh in Ashtons and Macy by herself. I could'nt help but to bust out laughing. I mean it's not something you see everyday. My sudden outburst woke Luke up though, which called for an awkward moment. He looked at me with those deep brown eyes and smiled. "I was worried, we thought you had got bit or something." He said, his voice full of concern. "I'm fine now, just were are we going?" He turned away and looked out the window for a while. "Well anywhere really. Right now I think we're headed to Ty's house for his car. He's got a van that can hold up to ten." He stared out the window for a long while. "I have a few questions. How long have we been driving, What the plan is once we get the van, and where's Hayley?" By this time I had wormed my way between him and Ashton. " We've only been driving for about 30 minutes, No plan yet, and Hayley... she did'nt make it out of the school... We just kind of lost her..." He stared out the window once again, but this time he did'nt turn back. I could see the tears in his eyes, so I just decided to leave it at that. "Hey guys, we're here" Ty shouted from the front. It was a cute little house, with a big chiminey and a huge yard. We all got out and headed toward the door. When we walked in, the house smelt of sandalwood. It had a rustic theme to it and felt inviting. Ethan had decided we should have a group meeting, so we all got in living room. He stood in the middle of us and did'nt say anything for a while. Finally he spoke up "Guys we are gonna live. We are going to stick together and live. We wil stay here for a while- as long as we can, then when we need to we leave. There's 7 of us. We can take both cars after this, so we can gather more people. We-" Luke stood up and interupted him "We can't just stay here. We should go back to the highschool and save people that we can, and then fortify the school. Think about it, there are millions of things to fortify the windows and doors with. We should take the food here and pack it all up" I have to say I agree with him. I said this as I slowly stood up. I don't like the thought of leaving all of our friends there, and the school is big- its two storys, and has multiple ways out. Ethan shot a glare my way. "Fine you two do whatever you want. I don't care" he sulked over to the couch and sat down. Ethan it's just that it's the better plan. I said as I sat down next to him. Please come on, think about it. We can head back tomorrow, stay here tonight, shower, eat hot meals, check the news, and have a good night because, this will be the most normal day from this point on. Let's make the best of it. Everyone cheered when I said that. Ty you're the leader of the house, you decide what we do tonight. "Well ladies can shower first, come on I'll show you where." He led us to the master bath of the house. It was a big shower, with one of those rainfall shower heads and a built in rack for shampoos. We had decided to just stay in the bathroom together, so we would'nt be alone. "So... how do you think this is gonna end?" Asked Macy. Well for one, we don't even know if "End" is exactly possible but I do think we'll make it through this. We will live, and nothing is stopping us from doing so. Macy, you know our parents are'nt alive. They both work at the bank, there's no way. "Don't say that... my mom has to be alive..." after saying that, Macy did'nt say another word not even at dinner later that night.

****Dinner****

Not a word was said at the small table. We all had canned soups and chips. I had a creamy chicken noode soup- my favorite. We ate for about 10 minutes then Ethan finally said something. "So tomorrow we head back to the school, gather survivors, and come back, then stay for as long as we can here? Who is going to the school tomorrow? Ty, Josh, Ashton, and Ethan raised their hands. "Luke?" Ethan glared over at Luke as if he had done something wrong. "I'm staying here to watch the house with the girls. Someone needs to, say a group of 5 or 6 guys comes in, two girls are'nt gonna be able to handle them by theirselves." Luke looked over my way and smiled. "Fine." Ethan sat back down after that. We actually all had beds to sleep in, we just had to share. The night was cold and windy. The entire day the weather seemed gloomy and it appeared to have stayed that way. after about 30 minutes of trying to sleep I made my way to the front porch. I know it was dangerous, but I had to see the stars. The stars were for some reason expecially magnificient tonight. There's so many of them, just shining on and on for years. "...what are you doing?" I turned around startled to see who was questioning me. "Oh... Luke... I was just looking at the stars." I turned back around to look at them as Luke walked up beside me. "You know what?" he asked as he looked up. "What?" "The stars are amazing no matter whats going on. They just keep shining on and on for what seems like forever." I just looked at him as he said this. I never realized how good looking Luke was. He had a really chiseled face, with a little bit of 5O'clock shadow, deep brown eyes, and black hair that was curly. "Yeah, I had thought the same thing earlier." we stayed out ther for a good while when he said it was probably best to go back inside. "Well goodnight Luke." I started walking inside when he grabbed my shoulder. "Wait, I have to tell you something..." I think he blushed when he said this, but I was'nt for sure since it was dark. "What is it?"

I'm Sorry, but due to something that is happening in the current moments of my daily life I probably won't get back to this for a long time. I'm sorry,but please don't be worried, it's nothing life-threatening or anything like that. It's just some drama that's all.


End file.
